Kitsune Amaterasu
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Natsu Uchiha and Erza Uzumaki adopt mastercheif1229 In the Tower of Heaven, Natsu awakened something other than Dragon Force when he saw the pain that Jellal caused the woman that the Dragon Slayer loves. He awakened the power of his past. What if when Erza was watching Natsu beat Jellal she awakened the power of her past? They awakened the power of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzuma
1. Chapter 1

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.**

**This is my second try at writing a fairy tail crossover. Also I have adopted this story. Updates will be slow as I work down the list of all my stories.**

**Kitsune Amaterasu **

**Chapter One**

Natsu Uchiha and Erza Uzumaki

By: mastercheif1229

In the Tower of Heaven, Natsu awakened something other than Dragon Force when he saw the pain that Jellal caused the woman that the Dragon Slayer loves. He awakened the power of his past. What if when Erza was watching Natsu beat Jellal she awakened the power of her past? They awakened the power of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Rinnegan Natsu Six Paths Erza UP FOR ADOPTION

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Heavily monstrous voice"**

_**'Monstrous being Thinking'**_

*expression*

**Jutsu/Spell**

_Flashback_

**Chapter 1 - Reincarnations and Jellal's Fall**

**Natsu's Mindscape**

**3rd Person POV**

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes expecting to see Jellal standing across from him, but what he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

He found himself in a black space with large stone cubes scattered about, he himself even standing on one.

The Dragon Slayer looked around in confusion since the last thing he remembered was Simon dying by protecting him and Erza and then eating the Etherion before blacking out.

He was snapped out of his musing by a calm voice from behind him.

"So, this is what has become of me. How surprising."

Spinning around, Natsu was startled to see someone else here. He spotted a man who stood at the end of the block of stone he was on and shivered; the man's aura was far greater than even Igneel's! He inspected the man and took in his appearance. He was fair skinned with black hair, some of it covering his left eye, wore a black coat with purple lining, with a periwinkle vest under it. He was also wearing black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless glove.

"W-Who are you?" Natsu nervously asked the man.

The man looked amused and exasperated at the same time, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Am I really acting like the dobe? I mean, that's just ridiculous!"

"The dobe? Hey, you didn't answer my question bastard!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"Keep your voice down and drop that attitude!" The man harshly told Natsu causing him to tense and sigh before his face adopted a look similar to that of the raven-haired man in front of him.

"So you knew that my personality wasn't real?" the man nodded and Natsu continued, "How? No one, not even Master has figured it out."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, former last member of the Uchiha clan, second in command of the Shinobi Alliance, the Supporting Kage of Konoha, the Co-successor of the Rikudou Sennin, one of the three most powerful shinobi to ever live, and most importantly… I am you." The man now identified as Sasuke told the young Dragon Slayer who was shocked to his core at the information.

"B-But how could you be me!?" Natsu asked as he couldn't understand what the man just said.

"There are many things in this world that are hard to explain, this is one of those things. You see, you are my reincarnation. After our deaths, me and my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, chose to be reincarnated throughout time in order to protect the world from whatever threats there may be, and one of those time is rapidly approaching. Now, I may not know what that threat is exactly, but I do know that your presence will greatly influence the outcome of events."

"Ok…" Natsu started before the world around him shook, causing him to lose his balance. He looked around and noticed the world crumbling around him. "What's going on?!"

"After you ate that Etherion substance, you gained tremendous power, but your body cannot handle it all the way it is right now. That's where I come in. Once you realize who you are, and we merge, you will awaken power unlike any ever seen before in this world! Once you awaken this power, the heavens will tremble at your feet! But you will only gain this power if you tell me why. Why do you want power?!" Sasuke asked the Dragon Slayer.

"To protect my friends!" Natsu immediately answered before Sasuke looked at him.

"Tell me the other reasons."

Natsu hesitated for a second, "I want to make make Jellal pay for what he's done."

"Tell me the whole reason. There's more to it than that. There's a reason why you hate him so much, and it's because of what he did to that girl."

Natsu flinched at that. He knew what Sasuke said was true, but he never wanted anyone to know. He never wanted anyone to know about his secret love for _her_.

"I…" Natsu clenched his teeth as he answered, "I want to make him pay because of what he did to her. I want to punish him because of all the pain that he caused her! I want to defeat him because he made her cry! He deserves to suffer for hurting the woman I love… for hurting Erza!" There was so much conviction in his voice that Sasuke would swear that he could see his best friend, and brother, Naruto Uzumaki, again.

Sasuke smiled at his reincarnation, "Good now when we merge, I have a request for you."

"What's your request?"

"I want you to add Uchiha to your name, and I want you to revive both the Uchiha clan and N-Erza's own clan with her." He chuckled as Natsu blushed.

"Fine…. Wait her clan?" Natsu grumbled before becoming confused.

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan."

"Uzumaki as in your best friend friend, Naruto Uzumaki?" Natsu inquired.

Sasuke nodded, "The very same. Goodbye Natsu, remember to bring glory back to the Uchiha clan. That's all I ask."

Natsu nodded before he disappeared from the empty world.

Sasuke sighed before staring up at the sky. "Who would've thought that my reincarnation would fall in love with yours… Naruto… or that you would be female, now that I think about it…" He chuckled thinking about it. "It seems even now; I will always be close to you." He mused before closing his eyes and letting the world around him become white and engulf him.

"Show him love, Erza Uzumaki."

**Tower of Heaven**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes watched in shock as a bright purple light engulfed Natsu after he ate the Etherion. They shielded their eyes and shivered at the dark feeling coming from the light and looked as it died down. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw who they assumed to be the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu no longer looked the same. His face was much more angular and handsome, and he appeared to have grown taller. His pink hair was now a much darker shade pink with raven black ends. He was also now wearing a black cloak with purple lining, and he had a silver katana in hand. He opened his eyes causing Jellal to step back and Erza to gasp. His right eyes now had a red six-pointed star in it, with three points being hollow, with a red dot in the center, while his left eyes was purple with rings coming from the center and six tomoe scattered throughout the rings.

Natsu harshly glared at Jellal. "Sorry about making you wait… I hope you're ready to accept your punishment now."

**Erza's POV**

Jellal looked at Natsu in fear before he started laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious, you think that by changing your appearance that you can beat me! Well let me tell you something little Dragon Slayer! No matter what you do, you'll always be beneath me! I am a God! And I will not be intimidated by-"

**"Bansho Ten'in"**

He didn't get to finish his statement when, he suddenly went flying towards Natsu, and Natsu grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the floor. It wasn't over then, because Natsu flipped him 180 degrees and slammed him into the ground again, before he repeated the process a third time. I winced at Natsu's brutality, yet at the same time I enjoyed seeing him toss Jellal around like a ragdoll.

"Puny God…" Natsu muttered while looking down at Jellal, who was groaning on the ground.

I couldn't believe what I just saw, a few minutes ago Jellal was easily defeating Natsu, but now Natsu was making Jellal look like an insignificant fly!

I saw that Jellal was slowly getting up from the ground, and I looked towards Natsu. He was just standing there with the same impassive look on his face, but I knew better. I could tell that he was angry, I could see the fires of rage dancing behind his beautiful crimson and purple eyes, and couldn't help but feel happy, and slightly confused. Why was Natsu so angry at Jellal for what he did?

People have always messed with Fairy Tale, trying to attack us, trying to destroy our guild, Phantom Lord being a prime example, but I've never seen him this angry. Even after Lisanna died, Natsu hadn't been this emotional, and he took it harder than almost everyone in the guild!

So then why was he so angry when it involved me? Why did he look ready to jump in front of me if I was in danger? Realization dawned on my face.

Could Natsu…? No, that's impossible!

"No it isn't." I suddenly heard a voice from behind me.

**Erza's Mindscape**

I turned around and saw a white space with a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, with a white cape with a red flame around the hem, and an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals on, standing in front of me.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Ma ma, that's not a nice way to ask." He waved me off.

"I said who are you?!" I demanded once again.

"Fine." He pouted. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your ancestor, the second founder of the Uzumaki clan, the Nanadaime Hokage, the Shodaime commander of the Shinobi Alliance, the Co-Successor of the Rikudou Sennin, the Sandaime God of Shinobi, and, most importantly… you."

"M-Me?!" I squeaked-'No! I didn't squeak! I just... uh… alright, fine, I squeaked' "How can I be you?!"

"Well, that's a bit difficult to explain… but I think this explanation will do. So, I guess the basics of it are you're my first reincarnation! And I also happen to be the 79th reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki! But that doesn't matter."

"O-Ok…" I sweat dropped. "So, why have you come to me now? And what do you mean descendant?"

"Well, I don't know exactly why I reincarnated into you now, but the basics of it are that me and my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, after we died, decided to reincarnate in a cycle so that whenever the world would be in danger soon, so that must be why!"

"A-Alright." I sweat dropped again. 'This is supposed to me?! He acts more like Natsu than me!'

"Hey! Natsu's mask doesn't count!"

"M-Mask?" I ask confused. "And did you just read my thoughts?!"

"I subconsciously do it since we're the same person. And as for Natsu's mask… well, his real personality is probably like… a combination of Laxus, Makarov, and your current personality."

"Ok… and what do you mean current personality?" I asked intrigued.

"Well… before we get to that, I have to ask you one question." He said seriously.

"Yes?" I eagerly inquired.

"Do you want power?"

"Do I … want power?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well… yes." I stated.

"Alright then…. Why do you want power?"

"Why do I want power? Hmm…" I said thoughtfully. "I guess… I want power to protect my friends!"

"Baa… give me the other third of the reason you want power."

"Other… third?"

"Yes, tell me the other third! There's no getting out of this!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do! And it all has to do with how you like that Natsu fellow! Sasuke's reincarnation!" Naruto said cheerfully.

I gained a full-on blush. "W-What?"

"You heard me! Now go on and tell me!"

"I-I" I said blushing full on. "I want power in order to stand alongside Natsu as he continues to grow, partially so that he will fall in love with me!" By the end of my passionate speech, I was blushing crimson.

"There you go! If those are your reasons for power, you can have! I just have one last request…" Naruto said cheerfully and thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I request that you change your name to Erza Uzumaki so that the legend of the Uzumaki clan can live on! This is my last request!" Naruto stated in a both serious and cheerful tone.

"I-I will! I will honor your last request!" I stated with my full being sent on doing so.

"Alright then, Erza Uzumaki, make the name of the Uzumaki clan great once more! Make its name be spoken throughout the lands! Use this power for the right reasons, for what reason is there for power, other than to do what is right with it!" Naruto exclaimed.

And with that my inner world faded away.

**Tower of Heaven**

**3rd Person POV**

A few seconds ago…

Just as Natsu was about to slam Jellal into a wall, he noticed an orange aura where Erza was previously standing. "No way…"

Natsu then backed up, which caused Jellal to scream out to him, "What's wrong, you scared Salamander?!"

"No, it's just not my fight… it's hers." Natsu said, pointing to Erza, who was now coming out of the orange aura.

Her appearance had changed slightly. Her red hair was now a slightly brighter shade, and she had blonde tips at the ends. She was also wearing a white cape with red flames around the hem, with the words Shodaime Umarekawaru in red on the back of it.

She then glared at Jellal and said, "It time for you to pay!" She then clapped her hands together and yelled, "Let's go Kurama!" before she was suddenly lit up bright orange with 9 black orbs surrounding her.

**"It's about time… Erza."** stated Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"What? So you can glow orange and you think you can beat me?! New flash, I am a a God! You can't-"

**"Rasengan!"**

Jellal was cut off by a spinning orb of blue chakra and was suddenly sent flying.

"What the heck happened to you?! How can you be this powerful?!" Jellal yelled as Erza pummeled him.

"The reason I am this powerful is-" a loud shrieking noise suddenly came from a green orb which looked like a shuriken in Erza's hand "-because my name is Erza Uzumaki! **Rasenshuriken!"**

Erza then tossed the green orb at Jellal and it expanded shredding his body before he was flung far away, out into the sea.

The tower then suddenly started crumbling around them and Erza dropped her **Rikudou Sennin Mode**. Natsu grabbed Erza bridal style and rushed out of of the tower, where they just barely made it before the tower exploded.

The newly awaken Uzumaki and Uchiha clan heads quickly made it back to the others. Lucy and Gray had both been worried for their friends and teammates as they had saw the explosion of the Tower of Heaven. They had feared the worst but once they saw the Dark Pink hair Salamander and vibrant red head with now blonde highlights coming their way, they both could relax. As they had the others tied up to face what was left of the magic council to pay for their crimes.

The villagers cheered their return as the village elders welcomed them back.

"Welcome back my young hero's you have done well in destroying the tower. But you have failed in destroying the accursed moon." Said Chief Moka.

Natsu and Erza looked at man before them. "You are demons. Why would destroying the moon change anything?" Asked Natsu as he was being more serious than normal.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy and Gray as Happy came flying in.

"NATSU!" Cried Happy as he saw his best friend was still alive and all right.

"Hey Happy." Said Natsu as he hugged his best friend and little buddy.

Happy looked at the dark hair pinkette. "Hey Natsu where did you get the new look?" He question as he asked the question everyone else was wondering. He looked over at Erza as well. "You both look different. Did something happen in the tower?" He asked as he was now worried for his friends and family.

Natsu and Erza looked at each other and smiled as Erza took Natsu's hand and held it.

"You can say that." Said Erza as she gave a large foxy smile. Something no one had never seen her do.

Lucy was shocked and taken back as she had a small crush on Natsu. But if something was going on with the two of them. Then she would step back. There was always other boys to fall in love with and chase.

"What do you mean we are demons?" Asked half demanded Moka as he was now standing in front of the young couple.

That is when Moka's son walked out of the shadows and smiled at his father. "Bobo?" Question a teary eyed Moka as he fell to his knees.

"Yes dad. It's me." Said Bobo as he turned into a demon before his fathers eyes. "We are not cursed because of the moon. We are demons that live on this island away from the mainland. Galuna Island has kept out people safe for generations. Going back to the time of the demon wars." He told his father.

Kurama chuckles inside of Erza's mind. **"He is right brat. They are the last of the demon race. I do wonder if the summons are still alive."** He told the girl that he was now sealed within.

"_Summons?"_ Questions Erza as she went wide eyed when Kurama began speaking to her.

"**Yes, summons. Naruto was contracted to the toads back when he was still alive. I wonder if you would hold his contract as you are his reincarnation." **Mused Kurama.

'_Is there away for us to find out?'_ Asked Erza as she had zoned out during the father son reunion.

"**Yes there is. We can do that once we are away from these demons and somewhere safe that you can enter your mindscape. Just make sure your mate watches over your body while you are in here."** Said Kurama with a devilish grin as Erza was now blushing as bright as her hair.

Natsu saw this a chuckled as he knew she was talking with the fox and knew he was teasing her about something. Nudging her with his right elbow to get her to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She blushed looking away. "Kurama called you m-my mate." She told him as she began blushing even more.

Being the cocky bastard he is. "Is there something wrong with an Uchiha like myself being your mate?" He asked her with a cocky smirk.

"Bastard." Grumbled a neon red Erza as she punched him walking away from him and the others. She needed a minute to cool down. This was all to new to her and going all to fast.

With in the deepest parts of her. Kurama could be heard laughing his furry ass off. This was too rich. He was going to enjoy this. Even though he had his issues with the Uchiha in the past this one had done his best to make up for the sins of the others in the past.

**I'm going to leave off there and next time we get back to guild and see how the others react to the true Erza Uzumaki and Natsu Uchiha. How will his dear pain in the ass brother handle the news once he finds out? Are the others here did the other tail beast and their holders been reborn like these two?**

**End**

Dobe - Dead last

Rikudou - Six Paths

Sennin - Sage

Rikudou Sennin - Sage of Six Paths

Shodaime - First

Nanadaime - Seventh

Umarekawaru - Reincarnate

Kyubi - Nine Tails

Kitsune - Fox

Kyubi no Kitsune - Nine Tailed Fox


	2. Chapter 2

**I had someone point out my screw up. I mixed the Tower of Heave Arch and the Moon Arch. But you know. Shit happens and it worked out alright. **** Its also been awhile since I have watched fairy tail. But I know I will have to watch it for a little refresher lol. **

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail **

**Chapter 2**

**Return to Fairy Tail and Questions**

It had been three days since the Tower of Heaven Incident and Natsu and Erza sat beside each other on the train ride home as Lucy and Grey sat across them as Happy sat on Erza's lap. The two other members of Team Natsu watched on as Natsu and Erza spoke quietly as Happy quietly napped.

"_So how do you plan to explain this to Master?"_ Whisper Erza as she didn't want the other two to hear them.

Natsu looked at her. _"I don't know. Maybe the truth. You know stranger things have happen." _Said Natsu as he was still wrapping his mind around all that has happened in the past few days.

"So are you love birds going to keep whispering over there or are you going to share with the rest of us on what the hell happen in the tower between you two?" Growled out Grey as he was growing tired of this and how Natsu hadn't gotten sick riding the train. This was all throwing him off. Something wasn't right in their little band of friends and he was going to get to the bottom of it before they returned home.

Natsu narrowed his now single black eye at Grey as he kept his purple eye covered. This throw off both Lucy and Grey for this wasn't like Natsu. He was always a pretty mellow and chill guy. "I would rather wait to explain what happen until we had a chance to speak with Master." He said in a cold tone. One that wasn't normal for him.

"Erza?" Question Lucy as she looked at her with pleading eyes as she wanted to know as well.

"No. Natsu is right. We need to speak to Master first before we talk to anyone about what happen to us in the Tower of Heaven." Said Erza as her tone was unmoving and final. Leaving Grey and Lucy with more questions then answers of what the hell had happen to change their two friends.

They just nodded their heads and the train ride was quiet as Happy just slept and Natsu just looked out the window. _'Man this is the first time in my whole like that I can remember that I'm on something moving and not feeling sick.'_ He thought to himself as he looked out of the corner of his eye as he saw Erza was falling asleep and her head had fallen onto his shoulder. _'I just can't believe what has happen so far in my life. I'm glad I get to be by her side. I just hope she will always want to be with me.'_ Without thinking he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him as he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. Might as well get some rest while we travel.

Erza sat in front of Kurama. Her eyes huge as she looked up at the large nine-tail fox. "So, you choose to stay with Naruto? I mean me for whatever life we are born into?" She asked him.

Kurama opened his crimson eye and looked at her from under the large oak tree he laid under. **"Yeah, kit. You are my partner and I couldn't leave you. For I know you and how you were in your past life. You tend to get in over your head. Like just a few days ago in the tower of Heaven. When you awoken the kit's spirit."** He told her.

"Wow. Yeah, I do tend to get into to much trouble. As far back as I can remember I have been in over my head." Said Erza as Kurama had seen all her memories that she could remember. He had tried to look into the ones that had been blocked. But every time a woman with crimson hair woman would appear and stop him. But he could never see her eyes or anything else. Just her hair. At first, he believe it was Kushina. But she wouldn't have done that to her own child. So for now he would just wait and see if that magical seal will fade on its own or when Erza has learned everything Naruto knew. Maybe then he could have her look at that seal.

'_**I just hope those Toads are still around. For they have all the scrolls she will need to study and learn from. Everything that Naruto and Sasuke had left for what they would awaken once more.'**_ Thought Kurama as he just studied the girl before him. She was a warrior of her own right. But she still had the soft and gentle heart that his kit had when he was still alive. But one thing though she did have the Uzumaki crimson locks and that made him laugh as he thought of Mito and Kushina. Those two old hags would be rolling in their graves if they saw her.

The train had finally come Magnolia. Grey and Lucy woke up the three sleeping members of there team.

"Hey. Hey guys its time to go." Said Grey as he looked at the dark pinkette and vibrant redhead. Something was happening and they didn't know what to think.

They made their way back to the Fairy Tail Guild as children ran around the streets playing and enjoying themselves and people going about their day. The Guild itself all the members where inside just returning form missions or leaving for missions or away on current missions as they had one of their S-rank Mage's away on a 100-year mission.

Master Makarov sitting on the bar watching his children. He had just gotten a fresh mug of ale when Natsu and his team walked though the doors. He saw the change in his two children and the worried looks that his other two children had as they watched the two walk to the bar where he was now sitting.

"How was your mission?" Asked Master Makarov as he studied them.

"It went well but a few unexpected things happen, and we need to speak to you in private Master." Said Erza as she almost called him old man.

"Yeah gramps we need to have a long talk in your office." Said Natsu as Erza looked at him though the corner of her eye. A small smirk played across her lips. It was funny to hear the teme speak like how she used to. It brought back so many memories.

Makarov nodded his head as he looked at Lucy and Grey. "See Mirajane for your pay." He told the other two as they nodded their heads and went to where the silver hair beauty was working behind the bar. He looked at the three that now stood before him. "Alright you three lets go to my office." He said as he jumped down from the bar forgetting about his mug of ale.

Erza, Natsu, and Happy quietly fallowed after their Master. Happy been wanting to know what has been going on. For his best friend and brother had been acting strange since he had return from the Tower of Heaven. Had something happened that he had finally cracked, and his mask was finally going to fall? Was he going to have to drop his mask as well? Was a though that had been going though his mind for the past several days as he was worried for his brother.

They had come to the old office off to the far corner of the guild hall. An office that Makarov rarely used unless he had to do some people work for Natsu had destroyed an entire town or Erza had gone on a rampage against someone. He walked into his office and took a seat on his large red leather chair as two old leather chair sat off to the corner of his desk near a wall under the old stain glass window. "What is wrong you two?" He asked in his grandfatherly voice.

This took Naruto and Sasuke back. As Natsu and Erza felt the memories of an old man they called Hokage that acted like a grandfather to them when they were growing up. In ways Sasuke wish he had built the bounds and friendships Naruto had growing up. Not wasting his time on his hatred for his brother.

Erza sighed for she figured she was going to be the one that was going to explain everything to the old man.

"In the Tower of Heaven something happen." Said Natsu taking the lead and shocking Erza as she didn't know how to explain what happen.

Makarov's eyes harden as he looked at the two before him. "What happen?" He asked them as Happy sat on the desk behind the old man. As he was scare of what he was going to be learning.

"We awoken spirits to our past lives. They told us they are us. That we are their reincarnations and the only reason they awoke was that something bad was coming. Something that could forever change this world. So they offered us their power to protect this world along with the people we love and care about." Said Natsu as he looked at Erza with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Makarov's eyes had grown several inches. Hell who was he kidding his eyes wanted to explode from his body at this very moment from what his children had just told him.

Natsu took on a serious expression as he looked at the old man as his eyes changed from his coal black to one of blood red stars and the other with purple rings with tome's around it. "Master this isn't a lie, or we haven't lost our minds." He said as his eyes changed back. Unlike Sasuke's eyes in the past Natsu was able to change his eyes. So he didn't have to answer a million questions.

Happy looked on speechless at this. He didn't remember seeing those eyes back in the tower. But they had been fighting for their lives and when the tower was coming down, they needed to get out of their quickly. So there wasn't anytime for anything.

Makarov looked over at Erza as she just nodded her head. "What he is saying is true Master. They also had a request that we took on our old clan names once more. I am no longer Erza Scarlet but Erza Uzumaki as Natsu is Natsu Dragneel Uchiha. As we are both descents of both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who lived long ago during the time of the Shinobi just before the time of Mages." She said as her Master remembered stories of old about Shinobi and a story about a two warriors names Naruto and Sasuke. The bringers of peace and the keys that defeated the Rabbit Goddess. But he had always thought those to be old stories and tall tells. Stories you told children at night.

"I have always thought those two to be just stories." Said Makarov as he let out a sigh. "Is there anything else?" He asked as he studied the two before him.

Erza nodded her head. "Yeah there is Master." She said as she looked a little nervous.

"What is it my dear girl?" Asked Makarov.

Before he knew what happen Erza made a cross hand sign and in a poof of smoke there in his office stood an orange nine-tail fox with crimson eyes glaring at him.

The Fox chuckled as he looked at the crimson hair teenage girl sitting behind him as Natsu looks at Erza. **"Really kit. You didn't know how to tell the old man that you are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko or Kyubi no Kitsune?"** He asked with amusement lacing his voice as he starched as his tails moved around him freely.

"How-how can you still be alive?" Asked Makarov as he had heard tells of the nine great Biju's fighting the dragons once they took over the world.

Kurama grinned. **"I was sealed within in my Kit and was reborn when his soul was reborn with in the girl behind me. She is my new holder and partner in this life."** He said as if talking about the weather. **"I know my siblings lye in slumber after their battles with the dragons to protect mankind from being wiped out so long ago. If only I was around, they might have stood a better chance."** He said the last part with regret in his voice. But he was tried and wanted to rest with his friend and kit and thought that his siblings could handle it all without him. They said they had it.

"So this is all true then? What will happen to your team?" Asked Makarov as he was now worried. For Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey and Happy all worked well together. It was also safer to have those two together on a team for they haven't destroyed much since teaming up.

They looked at each other. "Nothing I believe we will still be a team. It just we need to figure out how to explain to them what happen during our mission as well. We need to train in our new skills for Kurama has told us when we became one with our past selves, we awoke something called chakra and it can effect out magic. So we need to train a while before we take our next mission as well, I need to find out if I am still able to summon the Toads." Said Erza.

"Toads?" Question Makarov.

"**Yes, demon's that worked with humans in summon contacts during the time of Shinobi. I even held one for the Kitsune. But how the kit held the toads I never bother giving him my summons." ** Said Kurama as Erza was pouting at him.

"I want the Kitsune summons." Said Erza sounding childish as her cheeks poof up with a slight rosy color to them.

Kurama just chuckles. **"We will see. If the Toads are still around, we will ask them if you can have more then one summons and we will find your boyfriend there a summons as well. No he will not be getting those accursed snakes. For I will kill that bastard boss summons."** He growled out.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the fox before him. "Settle down fuzzball. I don't want nothing tying me to that snake bastard." He said as he looked away from the Kurama as he had many things in his past life he regretted and that was one of them.

"**Good to hear that monkey. I still don't care for your clan. But you better treat her right. For you know I can freely leave her seal and I will make you my dinner in over a thousand years."** Threaten Kurama as he smirked watching Natsu pale slightly as he used his killer intent to drop the tempter in the office.

Makarov didn't know if he was going to have a heart attack or what for he had never felt anything so dark in his life and it was freaking him out and he knew the others outside of his office could feel this dark energy coming from behind his door.

Kurama dropped his killer intent with a smirk as he felt the energy of the others of the guild moving toward the office. **"It appears I over did it once more."** He laughed sitting down.

Outside Laxus looked at his grandfather's door with worry. Even though he didn't care for him. He had only felt something that dark once and it was something his father was messing with before he was made into a dragon slayer.

Kurama used one of his many tails to open the door allowing all to see his might. He grinned at the blonde hair man just staring at him with a shell shock look.

"**Come brats. We must summon those old toads."** Said Kurama as he walked towards the door as Natsu and Erza stood as they looked over at their Master who as well stood to fallow them as he was now in his giant form as Happy hung on him with fear. The fox scared him. This was something new to him and he didn't know how to feel about that.

**I'm leaving off there. Next time will the toads show up and what will their training be like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the likes and fallows. **

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

**I'll be honest Fairy Tail is out of my wheelhouse of anime's that I watched a million times over. But it was an anime that I watched with my mom before she pasted away last year, and she always did like Happy.**

**I started watching Fairy Tail again last night to get a refresher.**

**Chapter 3**

**Toads, Toads, and more Toads**

Kurama walked out back of the Guild Hall as the others fallowed behind the nine-tail Biju. Many of the members watched warily as they didn't know how to feel about having a creature long believed to be dead walking though their Guild Hall.

Kurama just looked at them with a smirk on his muzzle as he knew a lot of them had heard tells of the Biju's and Dragon's growing up. What he could remember from Erza's memories some of the tales were okay as others where like back in the time of the Shinobi. Mostly Shukaku lashing out again and his other siblings trying to get the crazed coon under control once more.

He stopped in a large clearing far enough away from the building and looked at everyone as Natsu and Erza stood right next to him.

"**Alright brat. I need you to copy the hand signs I'm going to show you. I know Naruto left you the memories of him doing this summoning jutsu. But it is always nice to have someone show you as well. For sometimes one can get confused from memories." **Said Kurama as he was looking down at Erza as she looked back up at him.

Many had gasped when the Biju had called her a brat and she hadn't flown off the handle and began yelling him off or fighting with him. She just calmly nodded her head and watched him show her each strange hand sign as she copied him. She did each one until she could do them in under 2 seconds.

"**Good. Now bite your thumb and smear blood across your right palm as you do the hand signs and then slam the hand with the blood on it on the ground and we just wait and see."** Said Kurama as Erza nodded her head and did as she was told. She bite her left thumb and smeared blood across her right palm as she flow though the hand signs and slammed her hand down. Yelling. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

There was a large poof of smoke. She had pumped as much chakra her body would allow her. Without her passing out.

When the smoked cleared their before them was three large toads. The toad in the middle was a burnt red with red around its eyes and mouth with a pipe sticking out of its mouth with a black robe and white obi and a sword at his side. The toad to his left is orange with dark blue around his mouth and eyes with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and wearing a blue vest and a sword at his side and the toad to the right yellowish orange with orange around its eyes and mouth with a sucker sticking out of its mouth and bright blue vest with a sword at his side at well.

Kurama grow to his true size larger then the middle toad and smirked at them. **"It has been awhile Gamabunta."**

The now named Gamabunta looked at the fox with narrow eyes. **"So the tadpole has been reborn?" ** He asked blowing out a poof of smoke.

"**That he has. But this time around she is the spiting image of his mother Kushina." **Kurama as amusement could be seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.

"**What do you mean she?" **Asked the orange toad next to Gamabunta.

Erza step forth. "I AM ERZA UZUMAKI THE REINCARNATION OF ONE NARUTO UZUMAKI. AS HE IS MY GREAT GRANDFATHER MANY TIMES OVER." She said as all the guild members watched with shock as Erza was talking to these Titans of so long ago.

Gamakichi looked down at the woman before him and narrowed his eyes at her. A smirk played across his face. **"You do look like his sexy jutsu."** He told her as he lean back as his brother lean forward and looked at her.

"**I like her. She smells like strawberries." **Said Gamatatsu.

Kurama put his tail between Erza and Gamatatsu. **"She isn't food you fool. She is your new summoner. She is talking the place of Naruto."** He growled out at the younger son of the Toad boss.

"**Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Do you two have the scrolls I have asked you two to bring with you when we were summoned into the human world?"** Asked Gamabunta to his two now named sons.

"**Yeah papa's I got the Uzumaki scrolls and Namikaze scrolls and pretty much all the scrolls from the hidden Leaf."** Said Gamakichi as he pulled out a large black scroll with the Uzumaki and Namikaze crest on it.

Gamabunta looked at his youngest son. **"Well Gamatatsu?"** He asked.

"**Sorry. Yes dad I have the Uchiha scroll right here."** Said Gamatatsu as he pulled out the navy-blue scroll with the Uchiha crest on it.

Kurama looked over at the Elder toad. **"I want to know. Is your summoning clan still willing to work with the kit?"** He asked Gamabunta.

The three toads looked to each other and back at the Biju before them. **"Yes. The tadpole will take over Naruto's contract. But she will need to sign the scroll." **Said Gamabunta as a crimson scroll appeared before him. He looked down at Erza. **"Open it and sign it in blood and put your handprint in blood with the hand you will be summoning us with."** He told her.

Erza nodded her head and picked up the scroll and open it and looked at the names on the scroll. There was the names of Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Kashin Koji, and now Erza Uzumaki.

A tongue came out and pulled the Gamabunta's mouth and pulled the signed and closed scroll back into his mouth. **"You are now our summoner. But the ones that will come to your aid will be my two sons. As I am told old to be fighting with dragon's and other Biju's any longer. For it has been over a 1000 years since I last enter battle." **He told her.

Erza nodded her head to this.

"**That is fine. But I have a question for you Gamabunta."** Said Kurama drawing all three toads and everyone else to look at him.

"**What would that be?"** Asked Gamabunta.

Kurama smirked. **"The kit wants to sign my Kitsune summoning scroll as well. It would be easier to have another summons to do spying. For they can go places where your Toads are unable to go to and for your toads can go to places my foxes are unable to."** He told the elder toad.

Gamabunta held a webbed hand up to his chin and though it over for a few minutes as his sons watched on. **"That would be find. Is there anything else?" ** He asked.

Kurama nodded his head as a Crimson scroll with flames appeared before Erza for her to sign. **"Yes. I need to find a summons for the pink Uchiha here."** He told the toads as his tails pointed at the pink hair Uchiha.

Natsu glared at Kurama as his eyes turned into the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Kurama just chuckled as he didn't give a damn what the boy thought of him and there was nothing, he could do to him for his kit would kick his ass. Just like his kit has done in the past.

"**There are several summons wanting to come back out into the light and back into the realm of the humans."** Said Gamabunta.

"**What Clan's?"** Asked Kurama as he wanted to know what ones and if they would work well with his clan or the toads.

"**Well you see there is the Slugs. But they wouldn't work well with the boy and I will not allow the damn snakes back out. There is the Hawks, Sharks, Bee's, wolves."** Said Gamabunta.

Natsu looked at the large Toad boss and at Kurama. _'Hmmm the Hawk and Wolves would work well together and could work with Erza's summons as well.'_ He thought to himself. "Do you believe the Wolves and the Hawks would be willing to work together?" He asked the Toad Boss and Biju.

Kurama just smirked as he saw what the boy was thinking. **"They have worked together in the past as they shared a common summoner."** He told the boy before him.

"**If those are the two you wish to sign with. Then very well. Gamakichi go to the Wolf boss and bring him back here. Gamatatsu please head to the Hawk boss and bring her back here." **Ordered Gamabunta to his two sons.

His two sons nodded their heads and vanished into two larger clouds of smoke and reappeared several minutes later with two other larger beast.

Next to Gamakichi stood a tall silver wolf with amber eyes and next to Gamatatsu was a large brown hawk with golden eyes.

"**You summoned us Gamabunta?"** Asked the Silver Wolf.

"**Yes I called for you Cerberus. There is a young man that wishes to sign with you and Serenity."** Said Gamabunta.

Both Cerberus and Serenity looked over at the boy with dark pink hair that stood next to the girl with crimson hair. They narrowed their eyes at the two as they could feel chakra flowing though them as well as magic. They both held larger than normal pools then the humans back in the times of Shinobi.

"**What is your name boy?" **Asked Cerberus as he narrowed his amber eyes at him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel Uchiha the reincarnation of Sasuke Uchiha." Said Natsu as he stood strong and tall before the summons.

"**An Uchiha still lives in this time and age?"** Asked Serenity as she moved a little closer to get a better look at the boy before her.

"Yes. I am the last of my clan." Said Natsu as he didn't have an other family whatsoever. "I was raised by a dragon by the name of Igneel." He told the two summon bosses.

They just nodded their heads and turned away to talk with Kurama and the three toads.

Master Makarov looked at his two children that never stopped amazing him. "Well my children. Are you ready for this new training of yours?" He asked the two that awaited their answers.

"Yes Master. I have to make him proud of me and rebuild the Uzumaki clan and also I want to know who this Kushina was." Said Erza as she wanted to know more about this woman.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yes. Whatever is to come. We have to be stronger. With Zeref's worshippers making more trouble. This make me wonder if this is the trouble that awoke our Ancestors from their slumber." He said as his eyes seems harder and focus. They had lost their confusion and playfulness they normally held.

Grey walked up to his two friend. "Whatever training you two are talking about. You better count me in." He told them as he smirked at his rival and best friend and brother all but blood.

Natsu smirked at him. "Well this is going to be something different and something you never done before in your life. So I think that fox there can awaken your chakra if you want to train with us." He said as Kurama looked over his shoulder and glared at the dark pinkette before turning back to keep talking with the others.

"Chakra?" Question Grey as he looked at Natsu a little puzzled.

"It was a power that people used before magic. It is in the history books. They talk about it when the time of Shinobi." Said Natsu as he was felling tried. He wonder if this was what Sasuke's old sensei Iruka felt like dealing with them while they were in the Academy.

"Okay." Said an unsure Grey as he figure what the hell. If it could make his maker magic stronger then be it.

"I want to learn too. I need something more then just my keys." Said Lucy as she was feeling left out and she was part of the team and wanted to grow stronger with her friends as well.

"Fine. But it will be a long and hard road ahead of you." Said Erza as she saw a little of her old self in her as well as her old friends in both Lucy and Grey.

Kurama turn around and looked at them.

"**We will both take you young Uchiha as our summoner. But if you cross us."** Said Cerberus as he left the unfinished threat hanging in the air.

Natsu bowed to them. "I have grown and found my light and inner peace. I swear on my Shinobi path that I will never betray you." He said as he stood back up as a silver and brown scroll appeared before him.

"**Sign each with your blood and place your handprint in each scroll. But us your right for wolves and left for the hawks."** Ordered Serenity as she looked at the others at just looked up at them.

Natsu just nodded his head and signed both scrolls as he was told.

"**Come dawn you will meet with your trainers."** Said Kurama as he smirked at them. **"Both you and kit will train in Sage arts and old shinobi arts and what I heard those of your friends that wish will learn the old shinobi arts. I will waken their chakra now. To save us time in the morning for they will be a little sore."** He said with a smirk as his tails struck Grey and Lucy in the stomach knocking them both out.

The others watched on in shock not knowing what to do or if they should go and aid them.

"**They will be fine. Let them rest for tonight. So someone take them to their beds and Erza have them up at 5am ready to train."** Said Kurama.

"I understand Rama." Said Erza as she called him by one of the nicknames Naruto used to call him.

A shadow of a smile graced his muzzle as the others summons took their leave. Kurama shrunk down to the size of a horse and walked along size Erza as she was carrying Lucy back to her home as Natsu was carrying Grey.

"**Kit this will not be like last time. No one will be holding you back. This time you have me and I will be pushing you."** Said Kurama.

"I know. I know I will be stronger this time around." Said Erza as she looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

Kurama used his tail to wipe her eyes as he couldn't stand to see her lovely eyes with tears. **"Don't cry kit. Maybe after you are stronger, we can find any of those dragons or maybe my siblings as your mate there is looking for his father." ** He told her.

Erza nodded her head. She did miss the other Biju's what she could remember of them and how close she was to them at the end. She wouldn't mind having them back in her life and they would be a welcome help in the battle to come. Well Shukaku might be a little troublesome but she would work through it.

As the days passed, she got memories of the other holders and she wanted to meet them and the friends that Naruto had in his time. She wanted to meet the Rapping Shinobi that held the eight-tail ox. For he seemed like a fun person the hang out with. But sadly their time had come and gone. But just maybe they still had family alive that was like them. Who knew.

The next day at 5 am we find Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy and Happy all standing before Kurama, Gamakichi, Shadow, Strom. Kurama hadn't bother calling someone from his summoning clan just yet for he wanted to surprise them.

"**All right you five. This will be bootcamp for you in the shinobi arts. For we four are from the time of Shinobi and have watched and trained our far share of humans."** Said Kurama as memories of him training Naruto came to mind and couldn't help but chuckle a little at the blonde failing miserably every time.

"**A lot of you mage's just focus on your minds that you do not train your body and that is why a lot of you are weak and slow and even fat."** Said Shadow as the young black wolf glared at them. **"But for the next few months that will change. Your sleeping and diet will change. You will be adapting to the lifestyle of a shinobi. I do not want to hear anyone whining that this is too hard. For it isn't. Your just too lazy."** He told them as his eyes rested on Lucy and Happy as the two just paled.

"**Kurama has already awoken your chakra in two of you and that will make things a lot easier. But at time same times a little bit of a pain in the ass. For you will need to learn how to control it. Erza and Natsu are a head of you three as they have the memories from their past lives and have already used their chakra in the battle at the tower of Heaven." **Said Storm a white hawk.

"**But don't feel bad. For you three will be working with me and my idiot brother on how to catch up."** Said Gamakichi as his baby brother appeared next to him. **"If he can get the shinobi arts down. Then it shouldn't take you three too long. With Naruto having all the scrolls form Konoha and Uzu and along with Sasuke's clan copying pretty much every jutsu as they loved to steal them. We have a lot to train you in and that is after we learn your elemental afflation's."** He said earning a glare from Natsu not liking being called a thief for his past clans actions.

"**You three go with the toads. Natsu go with your new summons and Kit you will be coming with me."** Said Kurama as he wanted so one on one time with her and just to work with her for now.

They all nodded their heads and broke up in three groups and moved out into different part of the clearing behind the Guild.

"Gramps I fell a little uneasy about this." Said Laxus from behind his grandfather.

"I know my boy. But an old Legend my father once told me and one I told you as a boy states. In the time of need two warriors of days of old will rise once more. They will have power long forgotten and beast long lost in time." Said Makarov as he turned to look at his grandson.

"It appears the time has come, and legends come true." Said Makarov as he walks pass Laxus.

Laxus just stands there watching them. Something inside of him stirring and making him feel uneasy. Something he wasn't sure of and something he felt he has long forgotten. After watching for awhile and as well turned and left. He figured it could have been the dragon lamrim that his father put in him or something.

**I would have gotten this out last night but I wanted to watch a little bit of fairy tail just to brush up a bit for you never know I might forget something. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes and updates on stories**

**I know it has been sometime since I updated the reason why Ibiki likes Naruto. Well I'm a little stuck on the chapter I have been trying to get out for the story. I'll go back to it once I figure it out or just post what I have. Also I am stuck on Naruto's secret and I will get back to that one soon. **

**To be honest I forgot Sasuke had the hawk summons and just guessed. **

**Also I am still planning on the Thunder Tribe saga. For I think that will be in an upcoming chapter or this one. We will see what happens in this chapter. For that was one of the saga's I did like and Laxus did grow from it as we show in the saga on the island and the attack from the jackasses. But I think we might see that in the next chapter for we still have to get Gajeel Redfox in the story. Yeah, I almost forgot about him. Even though I do like him. Lol**

**Also before people freak out on me. I know I am jumping around in the show. For I know the tower of Heaven happens later on in the anime. I believe Gajeel is already part of the Guild. But I can't remember and I'm just pulling at some of the sagas I like. So please calm down and just enjoy the chaos of this story. ^_^ **

**Chapter 4**

**Metal Dragon Slayer Roars**

Kurama open a lazy eye as he watched the kids train. Makarov looked over at the mightiest of all the Biju's. "Do you believe they are ready?" He asked.

"They are ready. I believe they need a mission to test out their new skills and I did see the blonde girl looking at the mission board last night and knowing her three other teammates. They will follow her on this simple mission she took to test herself." Said Kurama as he closed his crimson eye once more.

"I see." Said Makarov as he watched the three other members of Team Natsu follow after their four-way ward teammate. As he looked back over at the Biju, he saw the fox slowly begin to fade away.

"It is truly amazing to see one of the Biju's from legend." Said Makarov as he took a drink of his ale.

Off in the shadows no one know of the pending doom coming their way.

**Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

"Gajeel. I have a mission for you." Said a man with dark red hair.

A man with raven hair and pieces on his face looks over his shoulder as he was taking a bite out of an iron bar. "What do you want?" He growled out as he was being bothered while he was eating and that was one thing he didn't care for.

"I want you to attack Fairy Tail. I want you to find me Lucy Heartfilia and bring the girl back to me. But along the way have fun and take out as many Fairy's as you wish." Said the man.

"What ever you say Joze." Said Gajeel as a dark evil smirk graced his metal studded face.

The now name Joze turns to leave. _'Soon Makarov will be crushed and his tiny little fairy tail will fall and all his little children will die.'_ He thought to himself as an evil laugh escaped his lips.

'_Fool.'_ Thought Gajeel as he stood up and vanished from the table, he had been sitting at enjoy his midday snack.

**Train Station**

Lucy looked at her friends and teammates. "You know you three didn't have to come along right?" She asked them.

Natsu smirked at her. "We are a team. So as a team we do things together." He said as Erza stood next to him smiling at her friend and teammate.

"Well we should get back to the guild for we took too long on this simple little mission." Said Gray as he turned away from them. But before looking away from them his looked at Erza for a brief second as the two had changed a lot. _'They just keep getting stronger and I feel like soon we will not be able to keep up with them.'_ He thought to himself as they walked down the stone streets leading to their Guild Hall.

But one thing had them looking around as civilians stood around looking towards the Guild Hall and whispers could be heard of people talking about them as they look around wondering what was happening.

Just then all five looked up to this home was filled with iron bars sticking out of the Hall.

Natsu's eyes widen as he took off running to the smashed-up Guild Hall as the others followed behind him. "Gramps!" He called as he had fear deep within him. For this was the first person after his father that had been there for him and he couldn't help but fear the worst for the old man.

"Natsu!" Yelled Erza as she was running behind him as they saw one of their guild members standing at a set of stairs leading to the basement to the Guild Hall. Natsu not thinking ran down the stairs as the others followed after him.

The three others followed after the pink hair Uchiha as he was looking for his grandfather figure. Once down in the basement he saw Makarov sitting on a table getting drunk as Minajane stood next to him with a smile on her face to see her friends had return from their mission.

"What has happened here?" Question Erza as she narrowed her eyes at their drunk Master.

"Nothing really we just had a mishap with Phantom Lord attacking us." Said Makarov with a smile on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THEN WE SHOULD GO AND KICK THEIR ASSES FOR THIS!" Yelled Natsu as he lost his cool. He gave him flash backs to the 4th war and all the destructions do to his stupid and all those he cared about getting hurt. Well more of all the people that Naruto cared about getting hurt because of his foolish pride and ego.

"No. We can rebuild. It is just a building and we can always replace it. But if one of my children gets hurt. Then I will do something." Said the drunk old man as he jumped up and walked out of the room. His eyes narrow as he knew that it would be hard to keep this under his control. But just maybe they would just leave it be. Well he hoped.

Natsu looked over at Erza. Erza just shook her head no as she looked at the others. "We should stick together tonight." She told them.

"That is a good idea. All the teams have been sticking together just incase Phantom Lord plans to attack any of the members of the guild." Said Minajane as she smiled at the five before her.

They nodded their heads as Lucy sneaks off to her apartment as she just needed a minute to herself before turning to the guild to stay with Erza or Levi.

Lucy slowly walks down the road that leads to her place as she walks on the wall that is running along the riverbank.

"Be careful blondie. You might fall in." Called a man from a passing boat as Lucy was lost in her thoughts about what happen while her team was gone. Slowly she walks up the stairs that leads to her place as she can hear talking coming from within her apartment. Slowly opening her door there was her teammates making themselves at home in her place.

"What are you guys doing here?" Question a shocked Lucy as she looked horrified at a Gray sitting on her bed in just his underwear. "Put some clothes on." She cries as she walks into her home full of chaos.

"We need to stick together." Said Natsu with a smile. "It was something our old sensei told us. One who disobeys the rules is trash. But those who abandon their teammates are worst then trash." He said as he had a far-off gaze in his eyes. As Erza had a small smile on her face of her past life.

"Only if you listen to Kakashi-sensei back then." Said Erza with a teasing smile on her face. AS she couldn't help herself with taking the cheap shot at him.

"That hurts Erza." Pouted Natsu as he smirks at her.

Gray, Lucy, and Happy couldn't help but feel like they are just standing on the outside looking in with these two. Ever since the Tower of Heaven they hadn't been the same.

"**Something about all of this doesn't feel right kit." **Said Kurama as he woke up from his nap and saw what had happen to the Guild.

'_I know Kurama. I surprise you didn't wake up earlier and come out and speak with the old man.'_ Said Erza as she looks outside the window.

"**It wouldn't do any of us any good. For the old man isn't going to talk. For he is trying to keep all his children from going to war. As well if you guys went to war, we would draw those of the magic council on us and I don't need them on our asses right now. For they are not fans of us Biju's."** said Kurama as he wasn't ready for others to learn that he was back. But he had a feeling it would happen sooner or later.

'_Yeah your right.'_ Said Erza as she turned back to look at the others in the small apartment. "Alright boys. You two really stink and I'm not going to sleep with the smell of you two." She told Gray and Natsu.

"Awe come on. I just got into bed." Whined Gray as Natsu was snoring on the table.

Flames appeared behind Erza as she glared at the two male members of their team. "I don't give a damn. You two stink and you need a bath." She growled out as the two boys took off running to the bathroom as they didn't want the face the S-class wizards wrath.

Erza just smirked as Lucy just stood their looking at the crimson hair girl with shock. "I can't believe you still strike fear in them." She said as she took a seat on her bed and fell back on it.

"I doesn't matter that I am Erza or Naruto. I will always strike fear in anyone's heart." Erza said with a giggle as she smiled at the other girl.

"Oh…. okay." Said Lucy as she didn't know how to feel about this right now.

It was early evening, and everyone had already gotten their baths and sleeping bags now laid on the floor as Erza was going to share a bed with Lucy. "Well we have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow. So we should get some sleep." Said Erza as she uses her magic to change into her pjs. "Man this would had been useful back in Konoha." She whispered to herself.

Unknown to anyone team Shadow was being stalked by a crimson eye demon.

The next morning screams could be heard in Magnolia as three bodies hand from the great Sakura tree in the center of the village.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy make their way to the park from where all the screams are coming from as they are walking to the Guild.

"Levi!" Said Lucy with horror written across her face.

"Phantom Lord is going to pay for this." Growled out Natsu as Makarov pushed his way though the crowd of people.

"You have crossed the line Joze." Growled out Makarov. **"FAIRY TAIL WE ARE GOING TO WAR!" **Roared as all the members across the town heard their master's enraged roar and got ready for war against Phantom Lord.

Natsu smirked as Erza grin. It was time for them to test out their shinobi skill against these fools.

**Else where**

Demons of the past slowly stirred. Yellow eyes slowly open as teal eyes look around the world, they are now awake in.

**Phantom Lord**

"You have done well Gajeel." Said Joze as he stood behind the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel looks over his shoulder with a grin. "I also left the little fairy's a present." He said with a smirk as he went back to his meal.

"Good. But I need you to bring me one Lucy Heartfilia." Said Joze as he walked away from his little pet. For he had no love or even cared about his guild members. All he wants is power. The only thing his lusts for.

**Lucy**

Lucy slowly walks down the street as she looked down at her hands. "I can't believe they left me behind. But I guess they needed someone here to wait for the others to wake up." She tells herself as it begins to rain as she looks up to the sky allowing the rain drops to wash away the tears, she has been shedding for her Guildmates.

A woman with blue hair walks right past her. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" she asks in passing.

Lucy freezes up and looks at the woman that now stands behind her with pink umbrella. "What did you ask?" she question the woman.

"Oh nothing. Never mind." She tells Lucy.

A creepy man come up from the ground in a brown suit. "We can not allow her to get away as Master Joze will not be happy with us." He tells the woman as she is trapped in a water prison.

"It is time to say good night my dear." Said the man in the brown suit as Lucy passes out and her keys fall to the ground forgotten.

Gajeel sits on the edge of the roof overlooking the two that had caught Lucy. A grin crossing his lips. "I wait for you Fire Dragon Slayer. Will you come save your little girlfriend?" He asks as he stands up and vanishes with the others. Returning to their Master.

**Phantom Lord base **

The Phantom Lord members sit around laughing and drinking at the misfortune that has befallen the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Man I wish I was there to see their faces at the little gift Gajeel left them this morning." Said some random guy as he took a drink of his ale.

"I know. We should go and have some fun with those weak little fairy's." Said the man across of him as they all brake out laughing.

Just then there is an explosion at the main doors of the Guild hall as all the members turn and look as fear sinks into their hearts as they didn't believe that the fun-loving lazy guild would fight back against them.

"**TELL YOUR MASTER JOZE. THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS COME A CALLING."** Growls out Makarov.

Inside Erza is laughing. _**'The old man still has a little fight left in him. This will be a test for him and his children if they are strong enough to fight against another guild that is as strong or even stronger then they are.'**_ He thought to himself as he waited for the time, he will be summoned to have a little fun with these little fool.

**For now we have the start of the Guild wars. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail **

**I might change up the Guild Wars up a little bit for I can't remember the whole fights. So please chill out and don't bit my head off. Lol**

**For we don't have to always follow everything that happens in the anime and manga.**

**I do have someone hoping that Kakashi is hidden inside of Laxus. I don't know that would be troublesome for do we want Kakashi in this world of wizards?**

**I know I am going to slowly have the Biju's awake in the new world and the host that they had when in Naruto's world. So some past will come back and tears. **

**Maybe a jealous Uchiha for someone might try to still his girl from him. **

**Chapter 5**

**Former Princess now Fairy Tail Wizard**

Lucy awoke on a cold stone floor with her arms bound behind her back. Looking around she saw a large open window behind her and outside of the windows was a mountain range she had seen once before. She now knew she wasn't in her Guilds town and was prisoner. _'God no one knows I'm missing.'_ She thought to herself as all her Guildmates had gone to war with Phantom Lord. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked out the window. Just hoping someone would find out she was missing before it was too late. Before her jailors would do God knows what to her.

**Phantom Lord Guild**

Erza's eyes flash crimson as she glares at all the fools who laugh at her and her guildmates. "Who dared destroy our home?" She Questions in a sickly-sweet voice as he Master had left to find Joze. TO make the bastard pay for what he had done to his children.

"That would have been our Iron-dragon Slayer. Said a fool in a jokers hate.

Natsu smirked at this. "Then he is a fool and a doesn't know who he is messing with." He said. **"Lotus Fire breath."** He growls out as flames looking like lotus blooms slip out of his mouth hitting the fools before him.

Several are now pin to the wall passed out with burn marks on them and shuriken sticking out of their clothing. Nothing in areas that could kill them. His cold black eyes flash crimson as they spin to life placing several others into a Genjutsu. Never knowing what had happen to them as they fall to the ground drooling with their eyes rolling back into their skulls.

"What the Hell is he!?" Question a dark skin girl as she ran out of the guild she would have to report to her Master. For the information they had on the Fire dragon slayer was all wrong. He was cool and calm and not a hot head what everyone normally claims him to be. Something wasn't right.

Gajeel looks down from his hiding spot with a large smirk on his face. "So the Fire Dragon Slayer is proving to be more of a fight then what those fools believed him to be." He said to himself as his eyes moved over to the crimson hair S-rank wizard as she danced around using magic no one had ever knew she could use.

"**Wind Blades!"** Cried Erza as blades of wind flow from her and slashed all those before her. They feel to the ground knocked out.

A large man come from behind Erza with a large battle axe ready to end the girl before he knew what happen a large fox tail appears from behind him sweeping him away from his kit.

"**You should have called for me sooner kit."** Growled out Kurama as he was now joining the Chaos and beating down the Phantom Lord Fools.

"**Iron Dragon Fist!"** Calls out Gajeel as he slams his fist into Natsu's face. As the Fire Dragon Slayer flies back into a few of the Phantom Lords knocking them out as well. Gajeel lands on the stone floor smirking at Natsu. "So what are you going to do now Fire Dragon Slayer?" He asks

Natsu smirks. "I'm going to kick your ass and pay you back for what you did to my friends." He said as he froze. He could smell Lucy on him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!" He roared as his fist was now a lit with flames licking it. As Erza and Kurama both turn and hear that they had kidnapped the blonde girl from the group.

"Well your just going to have to defeat me to find out." Said Gajeel with a grin on his face as he got ready to fight the Uchiha before him. _'Why does he smell different?'_ he wondered as a flaming fist met his jaw and sent him flying.

As Natsu was getting ready to attack once more his Master was dropped before him with sickly green skin. "GRAMPS!" He yelled. Everyone stopped fighting to see the strongest of the Wizard Saints laying on the floor frozen in a spell.

Erza rushes over to them and begin healing him using what Kurama had taught her and what she learn from the scrolls.

"There is nothing you can do to save him Erza Scarlett." Said Joze as he stood before them all. "I have placed your Master on Deaths door." He roared with laughter.

"**I don't think so monkey. My kit knows a few things that you don't."** Said Kurama with a grin as now the Wizard Saint is paling at seeing the Biju standing before him.

"What the hell are you!?" He yelled with fear in his voice.

"**A demon from the pass and I'm here coming a knocking you little bastard."** Said Kurama as he looks down at Erza as her master's skin has finally return to normal.

"He will be fine, but we should get him out of here. For I need to take him to the healer." Said Erza as she looks up at Kurama who nods his head picking up Erza and the old man putting them on his back.

"**I told you she would save him."** Said Kurama with a smirk and vanished as the members of Fairy Tail followed after Erza as Natsu glared at Gajeel. "This isn't the end of this." He said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves with Happy on his shoulder.

Gajeel looked around the Guild to see all the fools that he worked with all knocked out or sticking out of the walls or floors or even frozen in place. Fairy tail had proven to be more powerful then this branch of Phantom Lord. But no matter this was just one of the many Guilds they have.

Natsu appeared outside of the mountain range as he could smell Lucy in the air. "She is nearby. But why would they kidnap her?" He questions as he looks at Happy.

"I don't know. There isn't anything special about her." Said Happy as he smiles.

"Summoning Jutsu Hawks." Called out Natsu as a large black Hawk appears before him.

"**You called hatching?" **Asked the large Hawk.

"Misti I need your help. My teammate as be kidnapped and I can smell her nearby, but I need a higher point of view." Said Natsu as he looked up at the now named Hawk.

"**Hop on."** Said Misti as they took off to seek out the missing blonde girl.

Lucy stood at the open window looking out at the mountain landscape before her. _'Its too high for me to jump and my keys. I dropped them. I hope someone returns them to me.'_ She thought as she was pulled from her thoughts as the door open behind her and in walked Joze.

"Well about time you are awake my dear." Said Joze as he grins at her.

"What do you want with me?" Question Lucy as she moved closer to the window edge.

"Why Lucy Heartfilia. Your father has hired us to return you back to your rightful home." Said Joze with a grin on his face.

Her eyes open a wider at hearing this. "Why now? I have been gone for two years now. I haven't asked for anything from him and I have been making my own life and making a name for myself out in the world of wizards." She said.

"Who knows what he wants. But I know that he will have to pay more money to get you home safe." Said Joze with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I don't think so. I am not going down without a fight." Said Lucy.

"Haha. You are bound and you don't have your keys little girl." Said Joze with a smirk.

The ropes that held Lucy fell to the floor as she was holding a piece of paper in her hand the was slowly sparking and flaming. "I'm not as weak and useless as you think I am." She told him as she throw the paper bomb at him.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she jumped out the window as the paper bomb blow up throwing Joze against the wall knocking him out and breaking his arm.

Out of the clouds Natsu appears on the back of Misti and they swoop down and catch the girl from falling to her death. "You know what was dangerous." Said Natsu as he smiles down at her.

"Yeah. But I saw you three fly by and placed all my fate into you to save me." Said Lucy as tears rolled down her cheek. "It was my fault that our Guild and friends where attacked. They are after me." She said as she cried into his chest.

"Shh…Its okay Lucy. They will have to face us all before they can take you from us again." Said Natsu as he just held her, and his eyes harden even more. He was going to protect his friends this time around. He was going to screw up this time. Life meant more to him this time around.

**Next time we will learn whose the mystery eyes and the end of all the trouble.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Okay let me explain. In this story Lucy had a crush on Natsu before he awoke as Sasuke Uchiha. But once she saw what happen between Natsu and Erza. She knew she lost out to the Crimson hair Uzumaki as was once Naruto and how those two had a past so long ago and she did see Natsu or Erza take hidden glances at each other and could see in their eyes the hidden longing and love for each other. So don't freak out and think that Lucy will be fighting Erza for Natsu.**

**So calm down lol.**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama grumbled as he was now the size of a pony to fit into the large tree house of Porlyusica. Said woman glared at the mightiest of all Biju's.

"So you bastards are still alive?" Question Porlyusica as she narrowed her eyes at him. _'If the oldest and the strongest of the Nine is here. Then the others will soon come.'_ She thought to herself as she looks down at the sleeping Makarov his skin was now a normal color and he had seemed to appear to have gone back a little in time as he appeared to look a little younger.

Out of the corner of her eye she looks at Erza as the crimson hair beauty stood there waiting for the older pinkette to say something to her. Anything at all.

"**Yes. I am still alive. No one can kill us. For we are creatures made of Chakra. Once our flesh was alive as the animal our father sealed us within and then we became the Nine Guardians to keep the powerful 10 tails to ever return." **Growled out Kurama as his crimson eyes glared at her.

"Will Master be alright?" Question Erza as she was growing tried of waiting for the woman to speak to her.

Her dark red eyes met the now Erza's eyes. "What you did for him broke the spell. You used a magic I have never seen before in my life." Said Porlyusica with narrow eyes.

Erza looks always from the older woman. "I used medica ninjutsu to save his life. For at the time his life force was leaving him, and his skin was a sickly green color." She told her.

"Medical Ninjutsu?" Question Porlyusica as she heard of that once before. But it was an old stories from the older Guild members when she was a young girl. She had always believed it to be a fairy tale.

Growing annoyed with this woman looking down at her as if she was nothing but an ant Erza looks up and meets eyes with the pinkette. "Yes. Medical Ninjutsu. For I am the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki from the Shinobi ages and the final host of the Nine-tails Biju Kurama." She growls out as her eyes had a crimson hull to them.

"So what the old coot told me about a month ago that two of his children had returned from a mission different was true?" Question Porlyusica as she watches the young woman before her.

"Yes. In the tower of Heaven something happen, and our past lives selves awoke and offered us their strength to protect our world from what's to come." Said Erza as she didn't want to go into it.

"**My Kit doesn't haven't answer anything for you. So leave her be."** Growled Kurama as he was growing tried of this old woman. He could end her right here and now and not care about it. But it appeared she was a strong healer just liked that old drunker Tsunade.

Porlyusica's dark red eyes move over to the Biju that was now stranding next to "his kit" blocking the girl from her. "Fine. Leave the old fool here with me. He needs rest and return to the others." She said turning her back to them both.

Kurama doesn't say anything and wraps Erza up in his tails as they both vanished into a swirl of flames and cherry blossoms. Porlyusica turned to look where the two had once stood.

"So the past has come back. What has followed you into this new world?" She asked as she looks down at Makarov's sleeping boy.

**Guild hall**

Kurama and Erza appeared before everyone as they all look at the center of the room that was once empty. **"Don't worry kit. Ones like that old bag never like human's much."** He told her looking at all the others.

Erza just nodded her head to this and let out a long sigh and then steeled herself as she was needed now to keep things going.

"MASTER HAS BEEN STRUCK DOWN AND IS NOW HEALING WITH PORLYUSICA! BUT WE STILL NEED TO BE READY FOR WHATS TO COME. FOR ONE LIKE JOZE WILL NOT LET THIS GO. FOR WE HAVE TAKEN OUT HIS STRONGEST GUILD THAT HELD HIS IRON DRAGON SLAYER."Said Erza as everyone stood or sat looking at the crimson hair S-rank wizard that stood before them all.

"What are we going to do? Without Master we are not that strong." Cried some random person.

Erza turned her eyes over to that man. "WE ARE STRONG! WE ARE AT WAR WITH PHANTOM LORD AND THEY WILL NOT STAND DOWN. WE ALSO INJURIED THEIR MASTER. SO JOZE WILL NOT BE AT FULL STRENGHT TO FIGHT US. HE WILL HAVE TO RELY ON HIS DRAGON SLAYER AND WHATEVER S-RANK WIZARDS THAT ARE IN HIS GUILD AT THIS TIME BEING." She told him and the others.

The others appeared shocked to hear that Joze was injured in the failed attack on Phantom Lord Guild Hall.

"ERZA IS RIGHT. JOZE IS A SNAKE AND WILL NOT TAKE THIS LAYING DOWN." Said Natsu as he looked at all the members that are still able to fight. As they did have a few injured during that attack but it wasn't on the same numbers as the enemy forces. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL AND WE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT. THEY ARE AFTER ONE OF OUR OWN. THEY ARE AFTER LUCY. FOR BEFORE RETURNING TO THE GUILD. I FOUND THAT JOZE HAD LUCY PRISONER AND SAVED HER IN TIME FORM HIM." He told them as he knew this would light their fighting spirit. For no one messes with their family and gets away with it.

Lucy stands off in the corner crying and looking down at her keys that had been found by Elfman as he returned to the Guild from the attack on Phantom Lord. Hold her eyes up to her chest closing her eyes Lucy let out a sigh. _'I'm still that weak little Princess. The one that my father had told me I will always be.'_ She thought to herself.

Kurama had wondered over to the girl looking at her. **"You know. If you give up. Then you are the one that is only holding yourself back."** He tells her out of the corner of his eye at the girl that now open his eyes looking at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"How do you know that?" Asked Lucy as she looks at the Biju.

"**Because. My kit. Before Naruto was reborn as Erza. He had to fight tooth and nail to prove he was strong and wasn't a weak little child that needed to be saved every time shit hits the fan. Also I have worked with you to become stronger. Didn't those Toads teach you anything?"** Question Kurama as he saw a flame spark in her eyes.

"Naruto was looked down on when he began his ninja career?" Question Lucy as she remembered hearing stories from the Toads about the boy.

"**That he was. He also lived a hated life. For he had me sealed within him and people treated him like scum and only respected him after he saved the village during the Sound and Sand invasion and even then, he had to work his ass off to prove he was himself and not myself."** Said Kurama as he looked over at Erza as she was barking out orders and getting her troops ready for the battle that was to come. As he watched her for a few second, he could see Naruto appear over her when he was Hokage ordering his troops so long ago. A rare smile graved his muzzle as he looked back over the blonde.

"Thank you, Kurama-sensei. I need that. Its just my father was the one that ordered for all of this to happen." Said Lucy as she looked at everyone.

"**Your father?"** Question Kurama as he wanted to know what the hell was now going on.

Lucy let out a sigh as Natsu and Gray stood behind her. "I am the daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. It appears my father hired Phantom Lord to return me back to him after three long years of me being gone." Said Lucy as she looks away as her eyes widen as she sees Natsu and Gray standing behind her out of the corner of her eye.

"So your dad figure it would be better to have you kidnapped and return was a good idea?" Asked Natsu as he was looking like his former Uchiha self as he crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at her with a scowl across his face.

"Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with taking someone from out guild against their will." Said Gray as he looks over at his best friend as he watches the boy's eyes change for a brief second.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry for all the trouble." Said Lucy looking down at the stamp on her hand as she holds her keys tight in her hands.

**In the mountains of Magnolia **

"I can feel him." Said a boy with crimson hair and teal eyes.

**"Pup my brother is still alive along with his little human. But something feels a little weird with them though."** Said the sand coon that stood next to the boy.

The boys teal eyes look over at the sand coon. "What do you mean Shukaku?" Asked the boy to the now named Shukaku.

Shukaku puts his sand paw under his chin thinking. **"I'm not sure how to explain it. But something is different about that blonde."** He said as he tried to figure it out. Even his old link with the boy was a little weak or was his brother blocking him from linking with them?

"Well lets get moving we are not that far from that village over the hill." Said the boy.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Kurama froze as he felt his baby brother trying to link with him and Erza. Even Erza stopped and looked over at the Biju as he just nods his head and looks at Natsu.

"**Come on brat we need to go pick something up. Kit is busy with these fools here."** Said Kurama as he looks at Natsu.

Natsu nods his head and looks over at Gray. "Keep an eye on Erza and Lucy." He tells the ice magic user.

"Yeah you got it. But hurry up you two." Said Gray as Lucy looked on confused at the two that are now leaving and the strange look that Erza had on her face.

**Phantom Lord Guild**

"GET THE GUILD READY FOR ATTACK!" Yelled Joze as his right arm is in a sling around his neck.

Standing off in the shadows behind him is the Elemental four. "You four know what to do once we reach the fairies." He told them as they nodded their heads and stepped back into the shadows vanished back into the guild.

**Outside of Magnolia **

Kurama and Natsu appear at the outskirts of Magnolia as they see a boy with crimson hair walking towards them with a sand creature the size of a large wolf walking along side of him.

The boy sees Kurama appear before them as well with a boy with a dark pink black hair. (Yeah Natsu's hair is getting blacker to it.)

"**Kurama?!"** Said Shukaku as he and his pup walked up to the fox and the boy. He looks over the boy but the energy off the boy was different. It wasn't like the blonde hair boy in the past... It felt more like that troublesome Uchiha…

"**I am surprise you are still alive Shukaku."** Said Kurama as he looks over to Gaara. **"Along with your kit."** He added to this.

"**Well we did fall into that long slumber after…. Well I don't remember."** Said Shukaku as he looks at his brother a little confused.

Kurama just waved him off. **"We went into a slumber in a time of need. But I am shocked that your kit went into that slumber along with you. That makes me wonder if that others will have their human's? Well more like that fool Killer Bee for we are the only three that still had our human's alive at the end."** He said as he looked up to the heavens. He wasn't looking forward of that rapping fool returning.

"Is this Naruto?" Asked the boy.

Natsu smirked at the boy. "No Gaara. I am not Naruto. I am Sasuke Uchiha. Well I was once known as Sasuke Uchiha. I am not Natsu Dragneel Uchiha the reincarnation of one Sasuke Uchiha to be reborn when time of need arises once more." He told the now named Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widen a fraction. "Then where is Naruto?" He asked looking a little confused at the Uchiha being here with Kurama as they all knew the Biju didn't like the boy every much.

"**Kit is getting ready for war."** Said Kurama as he didn't want to drop the bomb that Naruto was born a girl this time around. But the smirk on his muzzle did leave Shukaku a little uneasy as he knew his older brother was up to something. What he wasn't sure, and he knew it wouldn't end well for himself and his pup.

**I'm leaving off of there. We have another Biju in the War and shit is going to hit that fan for we have a crazy coon dog running lose and Joze will not know what has hit him. **Evil laugh


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TALE**

**Hello Kitties**

**Yeah Gaara and Shukaku will have a nice shock once they meet Erza **

**Chapter 7**

Gaara looked at Natsu. "How is Naruto doing?" He asked as he wanted to know.

Natsu looked over at Gaara with a strange smirk on his face. "Oh Naruto is getting used to this new life." He said as Gaara just nodded his head to this as he wondered what he meant by this.

"**But right now my kit is being the leader they have always been."** Said Kurama as he grins at his brother and his own kit that he brought with him to this new world.

"**That is good to hear. But I want to know one thing though."** Said Shukaku as he looks at his elder brother.

Kurama nodded his head for his brother to answer his question.

"**Why wasn't I able to link with the pup?"** Question Shukaku as he wanted to know this. For he found it very weird as he asked this question he was still trying to link with the pup. But there was something blocking him, and he couldn't put his paw on it. As if the pup was stopping him for right now.

"**The kit will link with you once you see my kit in a little bit." **Said Kurama as he almost let slip that Naruto was a girl.

Natsu glared at the nine-tail fox that walked along with him. "We are almost to the Guild." He said as they came up to the Fairy Tale guild that had a few Iron bars still sticking out of it. They hadn't finished pulling them all out when they went to war.

Out side of the guild stood a tall red head giving out orders. "Alright people. We need the wounded out of the guild. For Joze will be attacking any time soon." She Ordered as wizards run past her with several injured people in their arms.

Gaara watched the crimson hair girl as she was giving orders and back at Natsu and saw the smirk on his face. "That's Naruto, isn't she?" He question.

Kurama grinned. **"Yes. That is Naruto."** He said as the link Shukaku finally connected.

Shukaku glares at Kurama. **"Why didn't you just tell us?"** He growled out as stood before Kurama.

Erza looked up as she heard a voice she hadn't heard since her old life and turned to look at the crimson hair boy from her first life. "Gaara?" She question as she saw her old friend.

"Hello Naruto." Said Gaara as he smiles at his old friend.

Erza grins and runs up to him and hugs the boy. "It is good to see you." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"It is good to see you as well Naruto…." Gaara stopped talking. "Say what is your name now in this life?" He question as how Sasuke was now called Natsu.

Erza blinked and blushed. "Oh yeah sorry. I am known as Erza Scarlet Uzumaki." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Gaara steps back and bows. "It is a pleasure to meet you Erza Scarlet Uzumaki. I hope we have a strong friendship like we had once in our pass." He told her.

Erza blushed slightly. "I do hope we will build bonds we once had in the pass and a bright future." She told them.

Just than a large building was walking though the sea across from the Fairy Tale Guild.

"**GET READY! THEY ARE HERE!"** Yelled Kurama as he grow in size as Erza looked over her shoulder and back at her old best friend. "I'm sorry. We in the middle of a wizard war." She told him.

Gaara arched a hairless eyebrow at them. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"That would be great." Said Erza as she turned to the others and began yelling. "GET READY!" She yelled.

**Phantom Lord**

Joze grins as he sees the Fairies running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "They will all fall." He said grinning.

"Elemental Four. Get ready for attack." Said Joze as he looked over his shoulder to the four members of the Elemental Four.

They nodded their heads and vanished. Joze just grinned and looked to those that stood before him. "Get the cannon ready to fire." He ordered them.

**Fairy Tale Guild**

Erza saw a cannon come out the Phantom Lord Guild Hall that had arms appearing on it and had a creepy face on the front of the Guild Hall. "Get ready! THEY ARE GETTING READY TO ATTACK!" She yelled.

Shukaku grow to his true size along side his brother. Kurama grinned at this. **"This is going to be fun."** Said Shukaku as a crazy grin on his face.

Kurama looked over at his baby brother. **"Yes. This is going to be fun. With us awake. The others will be as well."** He said with a grin.

Shukaku looked at his older brother with a grin on his face. **"Cool."** He said as he began moving sand around wildly.

Later Kitties


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kitties**

**I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Killer B and Gyuki will be waking up sooner than anyone would think. Hehe.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bijudama vs Phantom Lord Cannon **

Kurama and Shukaku both smirk as the move up swiftly as they both stand before the guild and all the wizards that look up at the two massive beast that stand before them. **"GET BACK!" **Yelled Kurama as the others scattered away from the 2 tailed beast standing at the cliff by the sea looking at the Phantom Lord Guild that stands in the open sea facing the damaged guild.

Erza jumps onto Kurama's back as she runs up to his head. "YOU GOT THIS KURAMA?" She yells to him.

As Gaara fallows suit and runs up Shukaku's single tail up to his head. He looks over at the redhead and nods his head to the girl. She returns his nod.

**Phantom Lord**

Joze walks up to the window looking out over the sea to see the two massive creatures standing at the cliffside protecting the useless Fairies from his mighty and massive cannon. "What are those things doing?" He asked as he looked over at the others in the room with him.

"I do not know Master." Said a girl with blue hair and dark tan skin.

"FIRE THE CANNON AND TAKE THEM OUT!" Yelled Joze.

**Caves near the cliffs**

Inside an ancient cave covered in ancient seals from both Konoha and Kumo. Two figures could be seen in the center of the cave sleeping.

**Cliffside **

"**We got it kit. That tiny little magical cannon will not stand against our Bijudama."** Said Kurama as his eyes travel up to see the girl hanging down from his head to look into his eyes.

"Alright." Said Erza as she sits back on top of his head. She looks over her shoulder down at the other Fairy Tail Wizards being led by Natsu as they begin placing magical shields around the guild hall and the others that couldn't get away quick enough.

Natsu looks over at his lover and smirks at her. Letting her know that everything will be find and to have the two Biju's ready their attacks against those fools of Phantom Lord.

"**Hold on Kit this is going to get bumpy." **Said Kurama as all nine tails move towards his head as a black ball begins to form as Shukaku follows suit and brings his single tail towards his mouth and begins forming his Bijudama.

**Phantom Lord**

The people powering the cannon begin to feel weak and fear slowly creeping into their bodies as they feel the massive power coming from the shoreline. The want to run away and save themselves from the death that is awaiting them as the power goes up with those creatures, they are now seeing their very deaths at their claws and jaws. But they are not able to break free as Joze as a magical spell on them freezing them in place.

"You cowards. They can not match our might. They are just weak little creatures created with magic from those two fools sitting on their heads." Said Joze as he had a smug smirk on his face as he believed his own lie. But like they say whatever floats your boat. An in Joze case whatever inflates his ego.

**In an ancient village long forgotten to time**

A young girl with bright neon blue hair wonders around the forest that surrounds her village as a white talking cat follows after her.

"Wendy are you sure it is wise to wonder this far from the village?" Asked the white cat.

The now name Wendy turns and looks at her friend as she keeps walking not watching her step or seeing the hole that laid before her. "Yeah I'm sure it issssssssssss…" She screamed the last part as she fell into the cavern below.

"WENDY!" Yelled the white cat as wings appeared on her back. She flow into the hole to find her friend and get the girl back to safety and to any medical help she would be needing.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Yelled Wendy to slow down her decent to the cavern floor. She landed on her feet and looked around the cavern. "It looks like I'm going to have to find my way out of here or wait until Carla comes to get me." She said to no one.

But the walls began to glow around her as ancient seals began to from on the walls as green flames appeared around her on all the cavern walls. Making a path for her to follow. Slowly she began walking down the lite path. It was best to see if it lead her to safety or and entrance so she can get out. For her friend wasn't that strong and the fall was pretty far.

Wendy walk for about 30 minutes it felt like hours as she came to the center of the cavern and in the center was a giant beetle. It's body slowly moved up and down as it appeared to be sleeping. As she moved closer to it the ground around her began glowing and she was engulfed in a green light. This is was the sight that greeted Carla as she flow into the cavern that she heard Wendy let out a small scream from.

Within the green light a girl with tan skin and mint green hair and orange eyes wearing a white outfit smiled at her. _"Hello little one."_ Said the girl as she smiles at Wendy.

"Hello." Said Wendy as she bows to the girl standing before her. "Could you please tell me where I am at?" She asked the girl before her.

"_Yes. You are here in Shichibi's resting place. Where she came to sleep while her siblings slumbered until she is finally needed once more."_ Said the girl as she looks over her shoulder as the sleeping Biju and turns back to look at Wendy. _It appears my soul was reborn within you. I pray to Kami you have a longer and happier life then I did." _ Said the girl with a sad smile on her face.

Wendy looked taken back by what the girl is telling her. "I am sorry, and I don't understand what your are telling me though." She told the girl that stood before her.

She shook her head and placed her left hand on Wendy's forehead as memories flashed thought the girls mind as she fell to the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am sorry Fu. I promise to be stronger this time around and give us both a happy life." She told the now named Fu.

Fu shock her head. _"You have done well so far Wendy and I am glade we got to meet before my time came to an end."_ She said as she slowly began fading into the girl that stands before her. Wendy's hair changed slightly with it taking on a Mint Green tint to her lovely neon blue hair.

Shichibi slowly awoke from her ancient slumber to see the girl that stood before her. **"Hello my little larva. It has been sometime."** She told the girl before her.

"It is good to see you once more Shichibi. I have been reburned into a world of magic and wonder. I am so glade to be back by your side." Said Wendy as she walks up to the seven tail Biju hugging it. As Carla watched on with shock and horror marring her face from what is happening.

**Fairy Tail**

The Bijudama's had finally finished forming before the open mouths of the two Biju's and with a wink of his eye. Both Kurama and Shukaku fired off their blast as the very same time the beam of magic was fired from the magical cannon.

At first it appeared that the magical cannon's beam was over powering the Bijudama until it was swallowed into the Bijudama and flow back at Phantom Lord blowing up the cannon and injuring all those who are powering it. But the damn thing was still able to fire once more as new wizards to the place of those who fell before them.

"How long before we can fire the cannon?" Asked Joze as he looked at all the weak fools before him.

"We have about 30 minutes sir before we can fire once more." Said one of the masked wizards gathering the magic needed to attack once more.

"Alright. Keep me posted." Said Joze as he turned to leave the command center to return to his room to work on the little side plan, he had cooked up on what they would do once they had Lucy once more.

**Okay I added a few twist to this chapter but I was getting bored and I figure lets see who would pair well out of everyone from Team Natsu with the 7 tails?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties**

**I do not have much to say. Thank you all for the likes and reviews. **

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Almost put One Piece I have been watching the anime for the past month and I am almost done with season 5 and damn it is going to take another two month to catch up to where it is at right now at 929 episodes. I am just on episode 333. **

**Anyways enough of me going on and on. Maybe in the future I'll do a One piece story and screw with everyone and make Luffy into a Girl.**

**Chapter 9**

Kurama smirked looking over at Shukaku. **"Did you feel it?" ** He question his baby brother.

Shukaku nodded his head. **"Yeah I felt it. Our sister woke up and will be joining us in the near future."** He said with laughter.

Gaara looks over at Erza as she smiles. "We have more family from the past I guess." She tells the boy. He just nods his head as they see Natsu charge up the broken cannon with Happy hot on his heels.

"It appears that Sasuke has more drive this time around." He said with a smirk on his face as he looks over the crimson hair beauty sitting on the fox across from him. Erza just blushes. "Sh-shut up." She stutters out a little embarrassed at how Natsu was behaving like her past self.

"**He has a point brat. That boy does embody more the past you than you do in this new life."** Said Kurama with a shit eating grin on his muzzle.

"Shut up fuzzy ass. Who asked you?" Hissed out Erza as her hair began floating up in the air.

The two Biju's and Gaara shared one thought. _'She is scary in this new life.'_

Getting the reaction she wanted a large grin to spread across her face. "Serves you three right." She said crossing her arms across her armor platted chest.

Gaara tilted his head to the right. "Erza why do you where armor?" He question her forgetting they are in the middle of a war. To the crimson hair boy this was just a normal day for him.

She blinked and looked over at the boy sitting across from her. "Well I don't know. Just something I settled on to protect my chest from weapons I guess." She told him.

Elfman jumped across using beast soul to go and help his friend in the battle he was taking to the enemy. "It looks like we should go join the others." Said Erza looking back at Gaara as they watched Elfman land on the castle wall and claw his way up to a window.

Gaara nodded his head. "Fine. But after we are done here. You will explain this strange world to me." He told her.

"Fine. That isn't too much trouble." Said Erza as Kurama and Shukaku both jump over and change their size as they crash though the wall. Landing in the center of the control room.

Several kunai appear in Erza's hands. "It appears my birthday has come early this year." She said with a dark smirk on her face as she slowly licked the blade.

This had the effect she was wanting as several people screamed in fear and several passed out as no one had ever known Erza to behave in such a manner.

Waves of sand flow at the people surround the circle that appeared to be the energy that powers the cannon. "Sand Coffin." Said Gaara in an eerie calm voice that stuck even more fear in the hearts of the people left in the room as they heard the final cries of those who lost their lives to the boy's attack. Blood slowly dripped out of the sand as nothing was left of them as the sand fell to the ground.

**With Natsu and Happy**

Sitting in the firing room of the cannon sat a man with raven locks and an orange mask sitting on his lap. But he was a ghost of his former self.

Natsu came running into the room and froze in step as he saw the ghost sitting on the glass orb in the center of the room. "What are you doing here?" Demanded Natsu as his eyes spun to life. Trying to figure out what he is seeing is real or not.

The spirit just chuckles. "So an Uchiha still lives in this new world." Said the man.

"What do you want with me?" Hissed out Natsu as he felt uneasy seeing the ghost of one Madara Uchiha sitting before him.

"Don't worry boy. I am dead and I can not do anything to hurt you. I am just here wondering around this world drifting around to where I feel the stronger negative energy." Said Madara.

"I don't believe you. A devil like you. There is always more to what is happening than you are letting on." He still glaring at the ghost of the former clan head of his clan.

Madara smirks at him. "There is always more happening around you than you see boy. For a great evil will soon awaken and will you be strong enough to stop it or will you allow it to swallow you?" Question Madara as he began fading away laughing as he knew this would get the boy.

"Bastard." Growls out Natsu as he makes a fist and hits the wall next to him.

"Natsu what is going on?" Question Happy. Looking at his big brother looking scared and confused about what just happen.

Natsu takes a long and calming breath. "It's a long story Happy. Let us just say my past just came and said hello." He told the little blue cat next to him.

Off in the shadows the metal dragon narrows his eyes at the flame dragon user. _'I've seen that old bastard around here before. Whoever he is, he knows the Fairy tail dragon.'_ He thought to himself as he took a step back into the shadows. For now was not the time for their meeting one of the other fools could deal with him right now.

**Back on land**

"Just let me go. It would be better if I hand myself over." Said Lucy as she had large tears rolling down her cheeks.

"NO. Its to late for that." Growled out Loki as he pushed up his glasses. "We can't give up now. We have already lost too much." He tells her as he runs off to help the others.

**Back with Erza and Gaara**

Two of the elemental five laid on the ground bleeding. "Thanks for not killing them." Said Erza looking at Gaara.

"Its fine. The water girl seems like a lost soul that needs to find her place in this world." Said Gaara as the girl laid on the floor listening to the two talk about her and the other member of her team. _'They are not human. No wonder Fairy Tail is number one in all the guilds and now with this strange boy who controls sand part of their guild. I don't even think our dragon can take him out.' _She thought to herself with fear running though her body a fear she had not felt in an exceedingly long time.

**I am going to step here next chapter will be the end of this little saga and the meeting of Wendy and we get a new dragon in the guild as well as a water maiden.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello kitties**

**I am back with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I do go back and reread the stories as I haven't written on any of them in a while.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail **

**Also this is a Natsu x Erza pairing.**

**Lucy did have a crush on the fire dragon slayer. But once he awoke as Sasuke. His only has eyes for Ezra and Lucy saw this. So she isn't going to cross the strongest of all Female Wizards of Fairy Tail. She doesn't have a death wish and also there is Kurama that would make a little trouble if anyone got in the way of the two star cross lovers.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**End of the War and beginning of a bright new future and a past coming back to haunt **

Erza ran though the moving castle looking for the loser Joze. But the man had ghosted her so far and Gaara was enjoying this as he got to spend a little time with his best friend without the annoying little shadow that always fallow them in the past when he would visit the village.

"It is fitting that you are a woman this time around." Said Gaara catching Erza off guard as she almost fell over her own feet as the two Biju's just snickered at her.

Erza blinked looking at the crimson hair boy running next to her. "What do you mean by that?" She question him as she was a little confused by him saying that.

"Well we all knew you and the Uchiha had a thing for each other. But how the two of you where the last of your clans. You had to honor your villages wishes and marry women. But with you being able to change forms. A few of us always wondered if you could get pregnant with a child." Said Gaara looking at the scarlet face girl next to him.

"Umm…we didn't see each other that way. We were just friends." Said Erza as her blush grew brighter.

A laughter was heard in the hallway they ran down as the ghost of a bastard long believed dead sat in a chair next to a wall next to the door that lead to the room they needed to go into.

Both Biju's and their former host narrow their eyes on the bastard before them.

"What are you doing here Madara?" Erza all by growled out as her hair went up into nine tails and crimson charka surrounded her body.

"_I am dead. I am just wondering this new world that I awoke in not so long ago."_ Said Madara with a smirk on his face.

"**A bastard like yourself shouldn't be here. You should be in hell." **Growled out Kurama as his little brother nodded his head.

"_Well as you can see. The chains that Yami placed on me. Hadn't done their job in holding me down and I was set free."_ He told them with the same kami forsaken smirk on his ugly face.

"Allow me to return you to once you came." Hissed Erza getting ready to attack with a seal.

But Madara held up a hand. _"I am not here to make trouble. I just came to tell you to grow stronger. For you are not ready for the danger to come."_ He told them as he faded away as they could hear Natsu yelling from behind them.

"BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Natsu as he let lose a fire attack blowing the chair up as well as blowing open the doors that hid Joze from them.

Joze froze as he stopped talking to whoever it was as the call was ended by the surprise attack of the Fairy Tail Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Joze you bastard. You are going to pay for attacking Fairy Tail and hurting pop's and my family." Growled out Natsu. As he still hadn't totally taken on Sasuke's personality. He still held onto a piece of himself.

Joze laughed as he spun around looking at the little brat's standing before him and the flying cat. "What can you little brats do to me? I am a Wizard Saint a much higher ranking than a S-rank Wizard." He said in a mocking tone as he looked at the only female Wizard of the group.

Erza just smirked at the long nose man that gave her the creeps in the past when she met him alongside her Guild Master.

"Well seeing how my partner and his brother took out your fancy little cannon. I would say we are stronger than a Wizard Saint and knowing you Joze. You have grown weak though out the years just riding on the coat tails of your stronger members of your Guild." Said Erza in the same mocking tone the old fool used on her.

"**I'd say a Bijudama would trump a Wizard Saint any day."** Said Shikaku with a grin on his sandy face.

Kurama looked at the crazed one tail and grinned back looking at the paling man before them. **"I could just destroy him with one of my nine tails."** He said as flames licked at his paws with a genjutsu he put around him.

Joze took a shaky step away from the two Biju's that now stood in his private chambers. _"Where is that metal freak? I told him to protect me from anyone and to fight the damn Fire Dragon Slayer."_ He panicked in his thoughts.

"**Fire Dragon Fire Lotus Blast!"** Yelled Natsu as he created an attack off of one of the Uchiha's favorite fire jutsus with his own style of fighting. He punched his fist in the air as lotus blossoms came spinning out of the flames as no one saw the shuriken within the flames hitting the man before them.

Joze fell to the ground as he coughed up blood as four of the eight shuriken's that Natsu sent his way made contacted with the man's body and pinned him to the wall from his shoulders and elbows. As burn marks cover his chest and head.

Gaara just watched the pink/black hair Uchiha and let out a sigh. This was going to be troublesome. Something his late brother-in-law knew a lots about with these two standing before him.

**I'm leaving off there. Next time we meet wendy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail **

**I'm going to let you all know now I might screw up how Wendy meets the others.**

**So that is pretty much all I have to say **

**Thank you all for the likes, follows, and reviews.**

**Chapter 11**

Off on a hidden island belong to the wildest guild of all of wizarding world a man with black hair and black robes leans against a large stone sleeping as Madara floats above him looking down at him with a dark smirk on his face.

"What do you want Madara?" Question the man as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oh your awake." Said Madara with his devilish smirk on his face. "I just came to let you know that your little brother has awoken his Uchiha bloodline along with the crimson hair girl awaken the Uzumaki bloodline for the accursed nine-tails is back." He said now frowning not to happy with this outcome.

The man looks up from his peaceful slumber. As this was news to him. For he was once told by this spirit that his little brother held the spirit of his clansmen within his spirit. _'So…He is a descendant of this bastard. This might mess up my plans.'_ He thought to himself as he closes his eyes. "Well that is no worry of mine." He said going back to his now trouble slumber.

**Fairy Tail**

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Happy!" Called Makarov.

All five look up from the scrolls they had been studying as Grey and Natsu have lessen fighting and spent more time training.

"What's up gramps?" Asked Natsu as he spoke up.

"Would you five stop doing whatever it is that your working on and please come up here." Said Makarov as he knew they had been studying the jutsu scrolls and seeing what worked well with their friends.

"Sure things gramps." Said Natsu. During his times since his awaking as Sasuke Uchiha. He hadn't lost all of who he is. But he has taken on some of the Uchiha's personal traits. But still kept his like heartiness and goofy personality.

The requested five wizards walked up to their Guild Master looking at the small man sitting on the bar top drinking ale with a slight blush on his cheeks. "What do you need Master?" Question Erza still trying not to laugh at the old man before her.

"You five have been selected to join a joint mission with several other guilds. This mission is to take down a dark guild members." Said Makarov looking at each and every one of them.

"Leave it to us. We will take care of this mission." Said Grey with a cocky smile on his face.

"What guilds will we be working with?" Question Lucy as she wanted to know.

**In a small village**

"Wendy my dear girl?" Called an elderly man.

"Yes?" Called Wendy as she was sitting outside in the sun enjoying her day.

"I have a mission for you my dear girl." He tells her.

"You do?" Ask Wendy shocked to hear this.

"Yes. You will be working with Wizards of other guilds to hunt down several wizards from a dark guild." He tells her.

"Oh my." Said Wendy as she holds her hand up to her mouth shock by hearing this. "I will do my best." She tells him with a bow.

**I'm making this chapter short so I can go find this episode to get a refresher**


End file.
